


Beautiful Lie

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Illusions, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He wasn’t Sakurai.That’s what he kept repeating himself, like a mantra, trying to deny the reality, to let go to that eternal illusion that what he was doing wasn’t wrong.





	Beautiful Lie

Of all he had been afraid which could’ve happened in that time, Yuuto was sure that his was the worst case.

He was nervous, and very much so. The walls of that anonymous room seemed to close on him, while he tried in vain to breath at a regular pace, and not think about what was going to happen.

Right then Hana got out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel.

He turned the other way, embarrassed, telling himself that it was completely useless not looking at her, that at some point it would’ve been inevitable, that he had lost any right to back off the moment he had chosen to follow her.

The girl got close to him slowly, knowing what she was doing, kneeling on the bed between his legs and brushing a hand through his hair, smiling to him.

She kissed him, and Yuuto felt sick, and he tried to bring himself and his body to the disgust and rejection that would’ve been normal to feel in that circumstance, but the truth was he liked that.

He liked feeling those lips and that mouth moving on his own, he liked her hands freeing him of his clothes, until she stopped and pulled back a little, looking at him in a clear invitation to take the initiative.

Yuuto wasn’t sure he could stop his hands from shivering, but somehow he managed to take a corner of the towel, letting it slip off of her and ending up on the floor with his clothes.

And then he looked at her, and every qualms disappeared.

She was beautiful, damn beautiful, and he didn’t want to slow down anymore.

He let her touch him and touched her, laying down on the bed and feeling her falling on top of him, her body pressed against his own, her skin incredibly hot, soothing.

He wasn’t Sakurai.

That’s what he kept repeating himself, like a mantra, trying to deny the reality, to let go to that eternal illusion that what he was doing wasn’t wrong.

He wasn’t Sakurai, he was yet to live those fifteen years that separated him from it. And if he wasn’t that Sakurai, than Hana wasn’t actually his daughter.

Lying till the end, that had been his plan when she had joined him, when she had kissed him, seduced him and brought him to that room, without him opposing it at all.

It wasn’t his daughter who was touching him, kissing him, bringing him to the verge of madness with her hands and her tongue; it was just a girl his age, without any other implication.

He felt her slip down, bringing a hand around his cock, moving it fast before leaning over and closing her lips around the tip, trying to distract him.

But Yuuto didn’t want to be distracted; he wanted to keep watching her, watching that mouth so damn seductive on him, seeing her touching him to bring him to his limit, before pulling back with a sly smile.

“If we got this over with here it wouldn’t be fun anymore, would it Yuuto?” she asked him, with a voice that didn’t belong to her and didn’t belong to her body.

And that was why Yuuto didn’t want to hear her talk, he didn’t want to break the illusion.

He sat up, pulling on her arm and exchanging positions, sending her with her back against the mattress.

“Shut up. Shut up, I don’t want to hear you.” he hissed, then kissed her violently, searching her tongue with his own and starting to touch her, trying to be in control of that situation before it was too late, before it slipped definitely out his hands.

He forced a knee between her legs, opening them settling there, never stopping to kiss her.

He caressed there with no delicacy, because even though the body was hers, it wasn’t her he had to care for, it wasn’t about her he cared so much as to not want to make her feel pain.

“Did you get mad? You know, that’s one of the many things that make you hot, Yuuto. I should’ve definitely tried this before, but I didn’t think you could be so...”

Without a moment to prepare for it, without letting her finish her sentence, Yuuto thrusted inside of her.

Hana screamed out of pain, clenching her eyes and clawing his shoulders, trying to catch her breath.

“Darn it.” she hissed, while the boy shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I honestly believed you more trained than this.” he said, sarcastic.

“I, for sure. I don’t think the kid here though...”

Once again Yuuto didn’t give her time to reply, and started moving fast inside of her.

It was a feeling he wanted to burn in his mind, because he was never going to have it again.

Once he would’ve come, when all the arousal would’ve disappeared, then the lies he was telling himself would’ve gone away as well, and things would’ve appeared for what they actually were.

That was the body of his daughter, the one wrapped around him, the one making him feel so damn good.

The eyes weren’t hers, the look wasn’t, but the appearance was enough to keep deluding him, to make him keep pushing inside, faster and faster, brutal almost, like he wanted to erase that little familiar look on her face.

He felt her give in to his movements, finally closing her eyes and come, unable to hold back a loud moan, tightening around his body.

That was all Yuuto needed, just seeing her like that was enough, and with one last thrust he came as well, coming inside of her and feeling empty all of a sudden.

He breathed deeply, pulling out immediately and moving on her side, sitting on the mattress with his face in his hands.

He was tired. And he was deeply unsatisfied, and that wasn’t how he would’ve liked to feel.

Hana crawled on the bed, getting closer and putting her hands on his shoulder, massaging him slowly.

“I was hoping to make you at least spend a pleasant night, Yuuto. Wasn’t it like that?”

The boy turned to look at her, staring at her face.

The eyes staring back, of an incredibly intense blue, resulted horribly unnatural on her face.

He brushed a hand through her hair, looking the blue of that single lock unfolding in his hands, reminding him what had actually brought him there, what had brought Hana’s body under his own, when normally it was never going to happen.

“I sincerely hope Hana won’t notice in the morning, Urataro.” he told the Imajin, who he didn’t have a reason to ignore anymore. “I’ve seen her lose her cool for far less serious stuff than this.”

The Imajin, inside the body of the girl, shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sure I’ll manage it, somehow. I always do in the end. I’ll blame the senpai, if I really can’t think of anything else.” he chuckled, kissing Yuuto on his lips quickly. “I hope it was worth it.”

Yuuto looked at him, sighing.

No, it wasn’t worth it.

It wasn’t worth lying to himself, forcing to ignore reality, if the only result was that emptiness that seemed to suck him in from the inside, if he couldn’t even count on his memories to tell himself it had actually happened.

He would’ve kept thinking about those eyes, and that Hana wasn’t really herself.

But perhaps, it was better this way.

If the one who had just brought him to such a high peak of satisfaction, save then pushing him back down, was not Hana, then it meant that she definitely wasn’t his daughter.


End file.
